


My Sunshine

by PigeonsToCrows



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Death, I'm Sorry, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonsToCrows/pseuds/PigeonsToCrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "LW sings a dying Butch to sleep in their arms (◕‿◕✿)"<br/>jesus, i hope this isn't too not cute<br/>aaaaaa</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I found the prompt from deadpooli from tumblr, I hope they appreciate this quick fic thing  
> (I know this song isn't in the game, but fuck it)

“Butch, no, Butchie, please-”

“..Hey,”

“It’s okay, Butch, Hold on, we’re almost there-”

“Vincent,”

“Look, the station is right here-”

“ _Hey_ ,”

His voice took on a more aggressive tone as he clutched at his side. His boots dragged in the dry dust of the wasteland, before coming to a halt. The slender arms wrapped around his middle held him firmly, his back pressed against the other’s chest as the dust settled around them, the metro station only a few yards away.

“Butchie, come one, let me just get you in a safe place, please,” the other man pleaded softly, his voice cracking. The Tunnel Snake could practically hear the tears flooding the other’s features. He nodded slowly, not wanting to fight him.

The lone wanderer readjusted his grip around his dear companion, before he began dragging him backwards again. It was an unsteady motion, his limp making it awkward and jerky, but Butch didn’t complain. 

He coughed and felt his throat close for a moment, his chest heaving as he tried to help push himself with his feet. Finally, Butch was dragged around behind the wall of the station, shielded from the view of any lingering supermutants.

“I’m so sorry, Butch, this was a fucking terrible idea, we shouldn’t have come to the city,” Vincent muttered, his voice straining. He gently sat down against the wall, pulling the injured man’s head into his lap.

Butch opened his eyes to look up at the other’s face. It was flushed and tear streaked, blood mingling in with the other fluids running down his pale cheeks, sourcing from a bloodied nose. He raised his arm from his side, patting Vincent’s arm and linking their hands.

“You’re going to be fine, I’ll find some stimpaks or something, but we’ll wait until tomo-” 

“I’m dyin’, nosebleed, I ain’t makin’ it to tomorrow.” He choked out, blood seeping past his lips and rolling down his cheeks. 

The other man stared down into Butch’s eyes, before letting out a sob and shaking his head in defiance, “No, no, Butchie, you’re going to be fine.. You’re not.. You’re,” he couldn’t finish. He knew his friend was dying, and he was the cause. This was his idea, this was all his fault.

“It’s okay, Vince. I just don’ wanna be alone when it happens, please talk to me.”

Something clicked inside the other’s mind after a moment, and he took a few deep breathes in an attempt to calm his breathing. His lip trembled before he squeezed Butch’s hand and held his head with the other.

“The other night dear, as I lay sleeping… I dreamed I held you in my arms… But when I awoke dear, I was mistaken… So I hung my head and I cried,” Vincent began quietly.

They had heard this song countless times on the radio as they traveled the wastes. Along with many other songs, they knew all of the lyrics. Songs would play and the two boys would sing together, but this one held a special value. When wandering far away from anyone else, they would hold each other and love one another, and this song was one they both associated with their shared love. In the wastes, love held you high.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine… You make me happy when skies are gray… You'll never know dear, how much I love you-”

“Please don’t take my sunshine away,” Butch sang along quietly, tears of his own beginning to form in the corner of his eyes as he looked on steadily into the capitol wasteland’s saviour.

Vincent’s lips formed a thin smile.

“I'll always love you and make you happy… If you will only say the same… But if you leave me and love another… You'll regret it all some day,”

The two’s minds drifted old memories, from their days spent in the vault, and how they felt after everything went to hell in just one night.

How Vincent was still wearing the Tunnel Snakes jacket.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine… You make me happy when skies are gray… You'll never know dear, how much I love you… Please don’t take my sunshine away,”

Butch coughed, his body jerking violently. Vincent quickly steadied him, raising him slightly to help him. Butch calmed as it subsided, seemingly not caring as thick, dark blood ejected from his lips and own his jumpsuit. Vincent almost sobbed, but continued singing with the weak rebel.

“You told me once dear, you really loved me… And no one else could come between… But now you've left me and love another… You have shattered all of my dreams,”

Vincent’s voice cracked on the last lyric, but Butch held steady and carried out the words, his hand gripping firmly around his boyfriend’s hand, which he could feel shaking.

“I’m sorry,” Vincent muttered, before continuing.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine… You make me happy when skies are gray… You'll never know dear, how much I love you… Please don’t take my sunshine away,”

Butch’s eyes fluttered, but he fought hard to keep them open, focusing on the hazel globes staring back at his. He could feel his strength diminishing gradually, but he tried, he tried so hard.

“In all my dreams dear, you seem to leave me… When I awake my poor heart pains… So when you come back and make me happy… I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame,”

Butch stopped singing audibly, his lips mouthing the words silently into the open air, his eyelids finally closing, though he squeezed one more time, his hand held tightly by Vincent.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…,” Vincent’s eyes widened as he felt the hand in his release, and his head go limp, “Butch?”

“Butch, no, Butch,” He moved his knee, raising and lowering the rebel’s body slightly.

“Butch, oh no, Butch, please,” He whimpered and tears fell faster, dripping down onto the other’s cheeks.

The lone wanderer shook the man in his lap, gently at first, then gradually more violently. 

“Butch, _no_ , please, you can’t do this to me,” He let out a choked sob, his voice elevated in volume, before he pulled the corpse up and into a tight hug, his face pushed deep against the Tunnel Snake’s neck.

“I’m so sorry.”

“Please don’t take,”

“My sunshine,”

He didn’t finish the song. He couldn’t anymore.


End file.
